1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for fastening the carcase-interior, rearward end of the guide rail of a slide for drawers and the like in the carcase of a cabinet at a distance from the inside surface of the associated carcase side wall, wherein the guide rail is configured as a shaped rail which enters from below into corresponding runner rail formed by an open-bottomed channel and fastenable to the drawer, and inside of the runner rail tracks are formed for rolling bodies which during a longitudinal displacement of the runner rail relative to the guide rail can roll on these runner rail tracks on the one side and in tracks formed in the portion of the guide rail that is engaged in the runner rail, the section of the profile of the guide rail that enters from below into the runner rail being bent down from a substantially horizontal limb of the guide rail profile.
Guide rails of drawer guides, by means of which drawers, slides, appliance holders and the like are mounted in a cabinet carcase so as to be able to be drawn out and pushed back in, are normally screwed directly onto the inside surface of the associated cabinet side wall. In certain cabinet types manufactured mostly by kitchen cabinet manufacturers in and for the United States of America, the front cabinet opening is, however, narrowed by a face frame running around it, with the result that drawers or the like can have only a width corresponding to the clear width between the vertical front edges of the frame. In this case, however, the guide rail of a drawer guide, which is to be fastened to the carcase, cannot be fastened to the cabinet side wall, but has to be set back into the carcase interior by the amount by which the frame projects beyond the inside surface of the associated cabinet side wall. The front end of the guide rail in this case is in an appropriate manner screwed to the inside surface of the free front edge of the frame, while its rearward end inside of the carcase has to be fastened to the back wall of the cabinet or carcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
For so-called "roller drawer guides" a fastening system has been developed for the carcase-interior end of the guide rail for mounting in cabinets of the kind described (DE-OS 38 32 701), in which a tab attached to the web of the guide rail and bent at right angles to a horizontal position can be inserted into an opening in a mounting piece which can be fastened to the carcase back wall and can be fixed at selectable displacement positions. This solution, however, in the case of the drawer guides here in question, in which the guide rail configured as a shaped rail is engaged from below in a corresponding runner rail formed by an open-bottomed channel, the runner rail being mounted on rolling bodies on the portion of the guide rail that is engaged in it, is difficult to realize in practice, and in particular the mounting of the guide rail would be problematical.